Did You Know
by tuttiflutey630
Summary: When Gabriella's cousin comes to town, a simple game of 'Did You Know' turns into a big mess. I'm writing this with my friend, gymnastgirl503
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella," Mom said to me when I walked into the door after a long day at school. "You remember Aunt Raquel and Uncle Ricardo, right? Their daughter, Esperanza is your age."

"Yes, Mom," I said. "Of course I remember them. We haven't seen them in so long!"

"Well, their house got burnt by the California fires," Mom said.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Mom said. "But they can't go back to their house for a while. So I have invited them to come and live with us for as long as they need."

"Cool," I said.

"Esperanza will go to East High with you," Mom explained. "Introduce her to Kelsi, Taylor, and everyone. She's been through a lot these past few days. Be super-nice to her, okay? She'll probably be very upset."

"Of course," I nodded. "When are they coming?"

"They'll be here around suppertime," Mom said. "Your room is nice and tidy, right? Esperanza will have to stay there with you."

I nodded. "Hey," I said. "How about I start making some of my 'famous' chocolate brownies? I remember that Esperanza always loved those."

"Definitely," Mom said. "How thoughtful of you, Gabriella!"

There was a knock on the door. "It's probably them!" Mom said. "Gabriella, will you get that? I need to finish up the salsa!"

"Hi," I said, opening the door to find my aunt, uncle, and cousin standing there looking very tired.

"Do I smell salsa the Tia Josefina way?" asked Aunt Raquel, instantly perking up. Aunt Raquel is my mom's sister, and Tia Josefina was their aunt, my great-aunt.

"Raquel!" called Mom. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Too long, Ana," Aunt Raquel agreed. Mom gave Aunt Raquel and Esperanza a hug. She politely shook Uncle Ricardo's hand.

"Gabriella, go out to their car and help Esperanza move into your room," Mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll come with you," Esperanza offered.

We walked out to my aunt and uncle's car. We opened the trunk. "This is mine," Esperanza said, pointing to a big, pink polka-dotted suitcase. "It is SO nice of you guys to take us all in like this."

"It's not a problem," I assured her. "I think it will be fun."

"Totally," Esperanza agreed.

We got her suitcase out, and took it up to my room, where Mom had set up an extra cot. "I'll sleep on the cot," I offered. "You should have the bed."

"We'll take turns," Esperanza suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds fair."

"Girls!" Mom called. "It's time for supper- chicken burritos with salsa the Tia Josefina way! And for dessert, Gabriella made her special chocolate brownies."

"Yum!" Esperanza said. "It was so sweet of you to make brownies just for us."

I must say, for somebody who had just witnessed a national disaster 24 hours ago, Esperanza was awfully bubbly. She was so brave. I sobbed for two days after hearing about the 9/11 terrorist attacks, where my firefighter dad died. That was the first time we move, and now my mom doesn't like to put down roots (she thinks it makes things complicated in case of an emergency), so we move just about every year or so.

After supper, we played an intense game of 'Did You Know', and Esperanza had me in a tricky position. I could either tell her my kindergarten embarrassment, which I never told anyone, or lose the game, or I could lie to her and win the game. I finally decided that since she was family, and she had been so grateful to me, I could tell her about my kindergarten days.

You see, I used to live in Albuquerque, when I was in preschool and kindergarten, and then my dad got a job in NYC. So, actually, I was in school with Sharpay, Ryan, and all the rest of the gang back then. They don't remember me of course, because I left before the yearbook came out. And that was a **long** time ago.

"Okay," I admitted to Esperanza. "You've got me cornered. I either have to tell you a secret, or you win… so I guess I'll tell you about my kindergarten embarrassing moment."

Esperanza nodded encouragingly.

"There's this one girl named Sharpay," I began. "And on the night of our school's Christmas program, I got so nervous that I sort of… well… I… I…"

"Oh, Gabriella!" Esperanza urged. "I'm your cousin- you can tell me anything! How bad could it possibly be?" She winked good-naturedly.

I took a deep breath. "I threw up all over Sharpay and her prissy, pink, lacy dress," I admitted.

"Oh!" Esperanza exclaimed. "Is she in East High with you now?"

I nodded reluctantly. "It's a good thing she doesn't remember anything about me," I told Esperanza. "Or else I would never hear the end of the teasing."

"You win," Esperanza sighed. "I can't top that story."

I glanced at the clock. "It's getting late," I said with a yawn. "And we have to get up at 6 A.M. for school tomorrow."

"Okay," Esperanza said, as we climbed up the stairs and into my- I mean our- room. "Don't worry- your secret is safe with me."

I grabbed my favorite pajamas (light purple with flying pigs) and headed into the bathroom to change. I could have sworn I heard Esperanza whisper under her breath, "For now."

But who was I to criticize this poor little angel? I'm sure I must have heard wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BBBRRRRRRRRRRIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Oh no!" I heard Esperanza cry. "The alarm!"

I rolled over lazily from my cot on the floor to see my cousin sitting bold upright in bed. Esperanza rubbed her eyes, and then blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot… um, I mean, I thought it was…"

I smiled knowingly. "It's okay, Esperanza."

"School," she groaned. "Actually, no, I'm excited to meet all of your friends." Esperanza smiled at me. "Especially Sharpay," she added, with a tone of mock-conspiracy.

"Guys, this is Esperanza, my cousin from California," I introduced her to Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi. "Esperanza, that's Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi."

"Hi," Kelsi muttered shyly.

Martha nodded, mostly to the beat of her mp3Player, which was, no doubt, playing hip-hop music from one of her favorite singers.

"So Esperanza," said Taylor. "Have you met Gabriella's boyfriend yet?"

Esperanza shook her head, then said to Taylor, "Excuse us a moment." She pulled me around the corner, a put her face right up by my ear. "GABI!" she squealed. "You have a BOYFRIEND?!?!?! Why didn't you tell me? Oh, Gabi, can I meet him, please, please, please? Pretty please with ice cream and sugar and chocolate sauce and one of your brownies and whipped cream and sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

I laughed, because she still sounded exactly like she did when I last saw her, almost seven years ago. "Alright, Anza," I agreed. "You can meet Troy- TROY!"

And who should appear behind me but Troy himself? This is one of those things that seem to happen to me more than other people.

"Hi, Ella," he said. "I have a major test in Math and I forgot to study and why is there a girl that looks just like you leaning on my locker?"

"This is my cousin, Esperanza," I told him. "Esperanza, this is Troy."

"Hi," Esperanza said softly.

"Where did you come from?" Troy asked. "I mean, where do you live?"

A hurt look passed through Esperanza's face. I grabbed Troy by the arm. "Excuse us a second," I said to Esperanza.

"Troy!" I hissed, after dragging him around another corner. "Esperanza is staying with us because her house got burned down in the California Fires."

"Oh," he said. "Uh, my bad."

"It's okay," I said. "You didn't know."

We walked back to where Esperanza was standing. Er, sitting. She had crumpled to the floor. "Anza?" I asked, kneeling beside her. "Anza, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I just- I just-" she choked out before bursting into near-hysterical sobbing.

"Shh, shh," I whispered. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" she cried out. "Gabriella…" she brought her head out of her knees. I noticed how red and tear-stained her face was. She was breathing in choppy breaths. "I've been holding in tears for so long! I couldn't stand it!" Three days worth of tears poured out of her eyes.

"Cry," I commanded. "Cry all you need."

She brought up hand and wiped her eyes. I thought I saw a smile flash on her face for one second.

"What?" I asked, playing confused. "People don't tell you to cry?" She shook her head. "Well, people have problems!" I announced. "Crying is good for your health."

"You know what else is good for your health?" Troy said. "Not being late to homeroom."

"You are not helping this situation," I informed him. I looked as Esperanza, who was giggling. "Fine," I admitted. "You ARE helping the situation."

"Great," Troy said. "Now, uh… homeroom?"

Esperanza nodded. "You have awesome friends," she whispered to me.

I know.

"You know what I like?" Taylor said. "I love it when people say they're going to be gone a second, and only stay gone a second."

"Stuff came up," I replied.

"CLASS!" Ms. Darbus yelled. "SILENCE!"

"Yikes," Esperanza whispered. "She's obnoxious."

"Gabriella," Chad said. "Get out of my seat."

"This is my seat," I replied, confused.

"Not you," Chad whined. "That girl."

"Esperanza," I clarified. "My cousin, from California."

"My bad," Esperanza apologized, jumping up. "But where should I sit?"

"Ms. Darbus!" Jason called. "Gabriella's cousin needs a seat."

"Then Gabriella's cousin should ask me," Ms. Darbus said. "And would I be correct to assume that this lovely young lady has a name, as opposed to 'Gabriella's cousin'?"

"She's weird," Esperanza whispered to me.

"This is Esperanza," I told Ms. Darbus. "She'll be staying with us for a while. The Principal gave her the same schedule as me."

"Very well," Ms. Darbus said with a nod. "Esperanza, there is an empty seat, over by Zeke." Zeke raised his hand so that Esperanza could find him.

Let's just say, that when a day starts off this exciting, you know you won't be bored.


End file.
